


What is This? I Don't Know...

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Ok so I have no idea what this is and I'm the one who typed it. I can't summarize it so just read it please. Just silliness to be silly?





	What is This? I Don't Know...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna read this one lol. I'm pretty sure it's a song fic (which is also not allowed on FFN) so yeah. I'm retired form writing Hetalia and would rather bury it before it gets requested from me.

Snow fell around the quiet Canadian yet never landed within a small, tight, circle around him. He chuckled deeply giving off a slightly creepy atmosphere. His usually quiet voice sounded jagged and unused as he gently chanted a song he had been listening to.

A tall silver-haired blonde stood at a bus stop a few yards away but the blonde Canadian didnt really care, he liked singing -no matter if his voice was terrible or not. The usually creepy Russian just smiled and joined him. Hey it was a good song what was he suposed to do?

A certain Briton showed up, from where -well that's a fact for another day. He stood swaying slightly to the tune of the music before just downright breaking into dance. Like I said... a REALLY good song. The three danced and sang until they had gone through the song several times and only then did they notice the quiet Japanese man watching and recording them. Man when did he not have his camera with him.

"Why the bloody Hell are you here!?" Arthur panicked when he finally straightened himself. The Russian frowned slightly, a dark purple aura quickly engulfing him.

"Ivan calm down, getting angry at Kiku won't help anything now will it, eh?" Matthew asked calmly -though he was panicking internally. "Kiku why are you here recording us?"

"It'll get a rot of rikes on YouTube." The Japanese boy smiled softly as he fiddled with the camera.

"Why do you want to record something that could completely tear us down?" Ivan asked, quickly falling back into saying what sounded a lot like 'kol'.

"Why not? It's not that bad anyway. A baritone and a occapello voice that sing in harmony mixed with Arthur-san's dancing skills could acctually make you three famous." Kiku smiled softly.

~~Le Next day at school~~

As the trio walked through the halls of the meeting room they were surprised to find that almost everyone was talking about them. So Kiku posted the video after all. Arthur sighed as Alfred, his overly hyper teen "stalker", ran up to him with a wide grin. "Hey, hey, Artie! Guess what dude!"

With a deep sigh Arthur answered. "You got some songs from a large group of people and you are now our mannager and Kiku is our video and stereo control person?"

"I got a list of- dude that's exactly right. Cool! See you later Art!"

"Get back here you git!" Arthur cried after the retreating teen. "Great now I've got to play his little game dont I?"


End file.
